


Tiaras and Rings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [63]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write one about Snow giving Emma her first tiara? Extra points if daddy Charming gets over emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiaras and Rings

Emma stood in front of the mirror as she looked at herself. She was wearing a purple ball gown that her mother had picked out for her specifically. It was her first official one that she had attended, seeing how the one she went to in the Enchanted Forest was for the sake of getting her mother to meet her father. It wouldn’t be as glamorous though; they were simply decorating the town hall and had invited the entire city to come to the event. Emma wasn’t even sure why they were doing it, but her parents had insisted that it would boost morale. They had faced so many villains in the last little while and they all needed a night of relaxation.

“You look beautiful,” Snow said, as she made her way over to where she was. She stood beside her in the mirror, wearing her own pale pink dress, and had a crown on her head. She could see her father standing a bit behind them to give them some room.

“Thanks,” Emma said softly with a smile. Her mother brushed a bit of her hair out of her face.

“I have something for you,” Snow said with a smile. “My mother gave it to me for my first official ball, and I would have given it to you for yours. It belongs to you now.” Snow held up a silver tiara in her hands, encrusted with jewels. She had seen things like these in movies, but it didn’t compare to the original thing. She couldn’t help but stare at it; it was so beautiful.

“Where did you find it?” Emma asked in awe as she saw it.

“It was in Rumple’s store. Belle convinced him to return it to us, and I knew that it was time it went to its rightful owner,” Snow said. She placed it gently on Emma’s head, and she held her breath. There was a time that she used to dream about being a princess. She dreamed of having a life of luxury and a life of happiness. As the years drew on she quickly diminished that dream; the only thing that would be getting her out of the hell of a life she lived was fighting like a warrior for a chance at happiness. But standing here with the crown on her head made her feel like she really was a princess; something she had only come to accept now even after learning who her parents were.

She turned around to look at both of her parents. Her mother was smiling proudly at her and her father, well he looked extremely emotional; he had a tear running down his face and he was smiling so brightly that she thought he could blind someone. He embraced her tightly and she nearly took a step back from shock, but held him back.

“Let’s get you downstairs,” David said after a moment, “Killian was waiting eagerly to see you, and I know you probably want to see him too.”

She descended down the stairs like a cliché girl about to see her prom date. But she didn’t mind; the look on his face was worth it, the experience was worth it. He looked at her like was a blind man seeing sun for the first time. She smiled at him and he walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“Emma, you look beautiful,” Killian said. “So beautiful, Swan.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” she teased. “Now, do you want to escort me to this ball thing that we’re supposed to go to?”

“It would be my absolute honour to escort you, Love,” he said and he extended his arm to her.

They walked to the town hall together, seeing how it was barely five minutes. She had never gone to any dances at any of the schools she had been to, but if she had, she didn’t think it would look anywhere near as amazing as these do.  There were lanterns lighting the ceiling, and the fairies had used magic to create crystals as décor. It was absolutely gorgeous to say in the least.

“Will you honour me with this dance, Emma?” Killian said reaching his hand to her. She slipped hers into his and made their way to the dance floor. They swayed in each other’s arms the entire night and she had never felt safer anywhere else. Half way through, he pulled away from her, leaving her to stare at him in shock.

“Killian what are you doing?” she asked in surprise as he bent down on one knee holding her mother’s wedding ring out to her. She brought her hand up to her mouth in disbelief.

“Emma Swan, you are the love of my life. For so long my life has been filled with nothing but darkness and revenge. But you changed things; you changed me. You’re not some damsel in distress who needs constant saving all the time, but you’re also not someone who never lets anyone help them. You’re perfect, and I know that it’s hard for you to believe that, but it’s true, it’s so true. Emma Swan, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Killian asked as he pressed his lips against her knuckles.

She could feel everyone’s eyes on them just then, but she didn’t care. As far as she was concerned, it was just the two of them in the room. She nodded her head, “Yes,” she whispered. “Yes. Yes! YES! Killian Jones, I would love to be your wife, and nothing could possibly make me happier.”

He shook with happiness, and slid the ring on her finger. She could hear clapping from around them. Killian picked her up in his arms and lifted her into the air, spinning her around as he kissed her tenderly. What mattered wasn’t the days that she had lost without having a family; it was the moments she had gained since finding them.


End file.
